I Never Forgot
by DarthAbby
Summary: Foo Foo Cuddlypoops never forgot his Human friend, Sokka, and he kept searching for him. Will they ever meet up again? What is Foo Foo's real name? And what does Hawky have to do with anything? Just for fun!


**I literally just checked before posting this. There is only ONE story about Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. I decided that that MUST CHANGE because Foo Foo is amazing and cute and one of the few animals besides Momo and Appa that don't try to kill the GAang. And since there are currently NO stories about Hawky, whom I loved almost as much as Foo Foo, I decided to make him the other character. How is it that there is one story for Foaming Mouth Guy, 8 for the Cabbage Merchant, 29 for Lu Ten (for the love of Sokka, he was only in flashbacks!) and 51 stories for Smellerbee when there are none for Hawky and Combustion Man and only one for Foo Foo Cuddlypoops that isn't even really about him! (It's still an awesome story though, so go read it.)**

**If you read that whole rant, than I congratulate you.**

**I do not own Avatar: TLA. If I did, then Sokka would have more scenes and Boomerang would have come back at the end of Sozin's Comet. Speaking of which, I think they should list Boomerang as a character.**

**000**

Hawky was happy. He was a Messenger Hawk, and when a Messenger Hawk has a job, they are happy. And as much as Hawky had enjoyed hanging out on Sokka's arm all day, having a job to do was much better.

What a great job it was, too! A nice, long flight to the Earth Kingdom, then possibly another long flight back to Sokka, and since the Humans kept moving camp, he might have an even longer time going back to Sokka! Yes, Hawky was very happy indeed.

But, he was also getting tired. Flying is hard work, you know! Spying a nice-looking tree, he swooped down and landed on a branch to spend the night. He tucked his head under his wing and fell asleep.

Not far away, a young Saber-Toothed Moose-Lion cub was wandering around, looking for something, or really, someone. The little cub constantly spent its days searching for the Human he had befriended few months back. The Human had jumped out at him from a tree, but then got stuck in one of the deep holes in the ground. The cub had found this Human's head to be extremely comfy, especially after he had pulled out the round thing keeping its head-fur up in a silly little head-tail, and had taken a nap on the Human's head.

The Human had taken to calling the cub Foo Foo Cuddlypoops, even though the cub had tried to tell him that his mommy called him Steve. Apparently, either the Human didn't understand Moose-Lion, or it thought that Steve was a ridiculous name for a Moose-Lion. Which it wasn't. It was a very common Moose-Lion name, thank you very much.

Anyways, Steve was wandering around the area where the Human had been stuck. He came here a lot, always hoping that the Human would be there again. He didn't have much hope. After all, the Human had never showed up again before, so why would he show up now?

Steve stopped dead as a familiar smell reached him. The Human! The Human was near! Steve ran in circles trying to find the source of the smell, and finally came to the base of a tree. The Human was up a tree again? Didn't he learn from last time that jumping from tree to ground lead to being stuck in a hole? Either way, Steve didn't really care. He was just eager to see his friend again, even if he did call him the wrong name.

Hawky woke up as Steve began squealing at the foot of his tree. Hawky let out a loud screech and swooped out of the tree in an irritated manner. He flew away to go find a quieter tree as Steve sat down at the foot of the tree in disappointment. It had smelled like the Human, but it was only a bird. With a small Moose-Lion sigh, he got up and walked away. The Human wasn't here. Maybe he never would be again.

000

_Years later, long after the war, Sokka was walking through an Earth Kingdom forest on his way to a small secluded village. As he passed out of a canyon, the earth seemed to tremble. Sokka looked around wildly and saw a huge Saber-Toothed Moose-Lion come barreling out of the forest straight towards him. Sokka screamed and tried to run, but the Moose-Lion was faster and knocked his weapons out of his hands before slamming Sokka to the ground and licking his face._

_Sokka blinked and stared up at the big animal panting happily over him. "Foo Foo Cuddlypoops?" he asked. Even though that wasn't his name, Steve was so happy that Sokka remembered him that he gave him another kiss._

000

**So, how was it? Please review! Flames are accepted and will be used to help Azula break out of the wacky shack!**


End file.
